


Good morning

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Three times Duck is woken by Minerva
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kicking this around for a minute. Mad props to Chhharl and their work, One Night, as it tickled my brain into writing this piece.

Three times Duck is woken by Minerva 

Despite all odds, the sun rose the day after Mount Kepler exploded. Tiny slivers of light painted the walls of Duck Newton’s bedroom and cascaded over his sleeping face. As always, he slept curled on his side, with his stubble scratching against the pillow. However, instead of his cat, Ginger, taking up the spare pillows there was another being stretched next to him. 

Now, to be clear, there HAD been an occasional - okay, rare - bedmate. Duck wasn’t a monk, after all. But this was the first time he had shared a bed with a seven-foot tall bald woman. 

Duck had technically known Minerva for over two decades but last night was the first time they had been on the same planet, much less the same room. Knowing that she had survived a planet-destroying meteor had been enough to bring a wide smile to Duck’s face but seeing her in the flesh was almost enough to knock him over. 

Now, shortly thereafter her EPIC entrance, a goddamn mountain exploded, feds rained down on Topside and Duck had gotten the news that Ned… was gone. 

Duck had very quickly grabbed Aubrey from her puddle of shock and scooped her and Minerva into his apartment. He introduced Minerva to the mechanics of hot showers before giving Aubrey a very stiff drink and what first aid he knew. Soon, Aubrey passed out on the couch, Dr. Harris Bonkers nestled on the back of the cushions. 

While Duck had every intention of sleeping on the floor, Minerva had scoffed at the idea and merely flopped on the far edge underneath the window before Duck could explain that on Earth, it was a little weird for two adults to sleep in the same bed. Duck sighed, too tired to complain, before lying down and passing the hell out. 

Now, Duck slowly opened his eyes to find Minerva staring at him from her side of the bed. Her side. Huh. 

“Mmm,” Duck groaned, suddenly feeling every one of his forty-plus years, especially in his shoulders and back. 

“Good morning Duck Newton,” Minerva said with a dreamy smile. “May I say, Earth beds are far superior to the ones I am used to.” 

“Yeah, that’s one thing we got goin’ for us,” Duck groaned. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Very well, thank you!” 

Duck took a moment to let his eyesight focus before looking back over at Minerva. Before last night he had only seen a rough hologram of her. He had no idea, for example, that though she had blue tattoos on her face, her milky white skin had no other blemishes or scars, despite being a formidable warrior. Her eyes were dark but there was a tinge of color to them that he couldn’t quite put his finger on; navy? Purple? 

“You are staring, Duck Newton,” Minerva said simply, no malice or even annoyance in her tone. Duck lowered his eyes and felt himself blush. “It is perfectly alright. I have been staring at you as well. It is odd to have had a relationship with someone for so long and not actually see them.” 

Duck froze as a large hand reached out and ran over his scruffy cheek. 

“I did not expect you to have a beard.” 

“Ahem, I don’t usually. Been a long couple of weeks.” 

“Indeed.” 

Minerva’s hand stayed on his cheek for another moment before she pulled away. 

“I apologize, Duck Newton, I am making you uncomfortable.” 

“No, no!” Duck sputtered. “It’s alright.”

“You are coloring,” Minerva countered. 

“Blushing. We call it blushing. And it’s fine, I’m just not used to waking up with someone in my bed.” 

“Me either, Duck Newton,” Minerva looked down, a wash of sadness and pain drenching her features. Duck swore under his breath. 

“Aw, now, ‘Nerva, don’t you worry about that. Aubrey makes me blush at least once a day with something she says… And besides, you’re not alone anymore. You’ve got me.” 

Minerva glanced over at Duck and managed a small smile. 

“I didn’t realize that you and Aubrey… Well, in any case, thank you, Duck Newton. I am glad to be here with you.” 

“Sure.” 

Duck was about to say more when the smoke alarm started blaring in the kitchen. 

“DUCK!” Aubrey yelled, “Where’s your fire extinguisher? Just curious!”   
Duck leaped out of the bed and sprinted out of his room, leaving Minerva looking rather curious but no longer sad as she followed in his wake. 

********

Minerva greatly enjoyed the Amazon. It was nothing like her home planet and nothing like Kepler and yet there were similarities to both. The people she met were much more physical, like back home. They touched at every opportunity, kissing cheeks and hugging. Minerva had become used to living alone but the touch she experienced soothed a wound that she had forgotten was there. 

She also loved the work. People from all over the planet coming together to help. That reminded her of what little she knew of Kepler. When Duck had said he wanted to go to Brazil to help, Minerva had immediately agreed to go with him. He had seemed surprised but pleased by her excitement, though her need for documentation slowed their progress a bit. Luckily they knew a guy in the FBI… 

Minerva found herself waking at dawn to stretch and do her exercises before going to wake Duck for breakfast. 

It was a hot day, even for the sticky climate of a rainforest. Even before eight am, there was a shimmer in the air of heat and the mosquitoes were already buzzing. Minerva tramped down the dirt path to Duck’s bivouac without much thought. Today they were supposed to plant a different breed of trees than what they were used to; it would be hard work and she was hopeful she was up to the challenge. 

It was with this thought that she threw open the canvas flap of Duck’s hut. 

“Good morning W-” Minerva stopped dead at the sight of Duck, still asleep on his cot, naked except for a pair of bunched up shorts. 

Minerva knew that Duck was in fine fighting shape but she had never seen him in less than a t-shirt and pants. She stared, agape, at his broad chest sprinkled with dark hair, his thick legs pale from lack of sunlight, his arms laced behind his head, biceps flexing as they acted as a pillow. Sweat dampened his dark hair, trailed down his chest and stomach in delightful rivulets. 

Minerva felt her face heat and her eyes dilate for the first time in… a long time. Her lips parted as a sharp, deep breath huffed out of her chest. Duck stirred. Minerva instantly turned to leave but as she opened the flap Duck groaned. 

“”Nerva? ‘Chu doing in here?” Duck asked, voice thick. Minerva turned and forced a smile on her face.   
“Good morning, Wayne Newton! I was coming to wake you for breakfast!” 

“Oh. Hell, what time is it?” 

“It is after eight.” 

“Good lord! It’s hotter than Hades already! Alright, I’ll be right there, let me get dressed.” 

“Absolutely, Wayne Newton.” 

Minerva stepped outside and used the passing moments to steady her breathing. Duck clambered out of the hut a few moments later, fully dressed in his uniform. 

“Hey, hang on a minute,” Duck said, reaching out and touching Minerva’s shoulder as she turned to walk away. “Your face…” 

“What about my face, Wayne Newton?” Minerva asked, wide-eyed. Duck squinted at her. 

“Your tattoos. They’re a different color. They’re usually light blue but now they’re indigo. Are you feeling okay? Do you need a doctor?” 

“I am feeling very fine, Duck,” Minerva said, quickly stopping Duck’s line of questioning. “I simply must have exerted myself with my training.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve seen you exerted, ‘Nerva. I’ve never seen-”

“Coloring is nothing to worry about, Duck, I assure you.” 

“Coloring… like blushing?” Duck asked, tilting his head to the side. His eyes widened with glee as Minerva felt her face heat more. “You are blushing! Hot damn, Minerva, who has you all hot and bothered?” 

Minerva sighed and turned to walk away. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, you can tell me!” Duck called after her. Minerva turned back around and placed both of her hands on Duck’s shoulders and squeezed. 

“You do, Duck Newton.” 

Duck froze for a moment before making a soft expression, his own cheeks turning pink. Minerva heard him take a shallow breath before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Minerva’s cheek. 

“Right back at you, Girl,” Duck whispered, with a smile. Minerva smiled back and dropped her hands to her sides. Duck reached over and twined his fingers through hers, his hand much smaller than hers. “Now, come on, let’s get some breakfast.” 

“Lead the way, Duck Newton.” 

*******

Minerva felt boneless; exhausted and totally relaxed, as her eyes flickered open in warm sunlight. A thick, tan arm draped over her midsection, holding her larger frame to his in his deep slumber. Behind her, she could feel Duck’s nose pressed against her shoulder blade, his lips ghosting against the skin even in his sleep. Minerva stretched her toes languidly, their bare legs tangled in a thin, cool sheet, still mildly damp with sweat. Minerva smiled. 

Their courtship had mostly consisted of walks hand in hand and long conversations about romance on Five versus Earth. It had been a very long time since Minerva had had a lover and Duck wasn’t exactly a lothario so they were content to take their time. 

They talked about language and gestures and all the little things one usually learns from watching their parents or at school. They talked about their former loves and why they had ended. And finally, they began exploring. 

Minerva’s race was actually very close to an Earthling with some minor differences that they quickly discovered and worked through. Duck came to truly love her tattoos as they acted as indicators if he was on the right track with his ministrations. 

It was only once they had reached a point of absolute trust that they even attempted to have sex. Minerva was more than eager to try but Duck was nervous, scared that they would mess everything up, worried that he was representing the entire human race. She finally convinced him to get out of his head by telling him to get her for dinner, only for him to find her completely nude and waiting, the markings on her face nearly black in their deep purple hue. 

The first time was very slow and halting, stopping every few moments to make sure the other was still alright. 

The second time was more fluid, far less scary, much more comfortable. 

The third… well, the third probably let the rest of the volunteers know exactly what they were up to. 

Afterward, they had laid nose to nose, whispering to each other in the darkness, their fingers running worn paths over the other’s skin. When they finally fell asleep, Duck had Minerva wrapped so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat on her back.   
A groan from Duck brought Minerva back to the present moment as she stretched. His fingers danced over her stomach as he buried his nose into her neck. 

“Good morning,” she murmured. 

“Good morning,” he replied with a kiss on her shoulder. “What time is it?” 

“Just after sunrise.” 

“Mmm, plenty of time,” Duck nuzzled her again, holding her close as his breathing deepened once more. Minerva smiled. 

“You know, if we have plenty of time, Duck Newton, I can think of some things I would rather do than sleep…” 

“If you even think about getting me out of this bed to exercise, Minerva-” 

Before he could finish his threat, Minerva had rolled to her other side and pushed Duck flat on his back. Duck stared up at her with a sleepy expression before a broad smile curved his mouth. 

“I believe we can exercise much more efficiently here. Don’t you agree, Duck Newton?” 

Duck pulled Minerva down for a lingering kiss. 

“Best morning of my life,” he muttered as his hands ran up her thighs. 

“So far,” Minerva countered as she leaned forward and met him in a kiss.


End file.
